


Linger

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, canon-esque setting, cousin marriage, jonsa drabblefest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: He’s panting like he’d just run the entire length of the King’s Road. His heart thumps violently against his ribs as though the thing wants to evacuate his own chest and nestle into hers. What a fine thing that would be, would it not? For his wife to welcome his heart, to care for it and nurture it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Linger

He’s panting like he’d just run the entire length of the King’s Road. His heart thumps violently against his ribs as though the thing wants to evacuate his own chest and nestle into hers. What a fine thing that would be, would it not? For his wife to welcome his heart, to care for it and nurture it.

He’s sweating too. The petal soft skin of her neck is damp from his ragged breaths.

When she agreed to marry her cousin, did she agree to all this too?

Such a lady his wife is, surely she must abhor it when he comes to her bed.

He wishes to stay. He wishes to bury his face in her honeysuckle scented hair and keep an arm around her middle, to wake her with kisses that would roam the dips and swells of her beautiful body.

But Sansa wouldn’t want that.

He lingers on top of her, spent after his marital duty, his face tucked into the crook of her neck. The shift of weight to move – release her of his burden – evokes a reaction most unfamiliar; his wife’s lengthy legs come up to wrap around his hips in an embrace that stills his frame but enflames his heart.

“Stay a little longer... _please_ ,” she whispers, and it’s a plea Jon will cherish for the remainder of his days.


End file.
